The increasing use of electrical charging stations for electric vehicles give rise to new challenges with regard to the measurement technology to be used. In particular, technical challenges must be overcome with regard to the correct billing of obtained electrical energy. This applies in particular to the inductive charging of electric vehicles. Suitable measurement technology for inductive charging should be installed in the electric vehicle in order to be able to determine the energy actually drawn by the energy storage device. This is particularly important for inductive charging, as the power dissipation on the transmission path is considerable.
For this reason, the subject matter was based on the object of providing a reliable measurement technology that is available in large quantities, for inductive charging.